


Because Love is Love is Love

by melodicchaos



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay Pride, Im just a dumb bi who’s never been to pride, M/M, Pride, please don’t mind me I’ve never been to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: A pride fic written by a dumb bi who’s never been to prideTitle is just a basic saying but I got it from Dodie’s coming out (I’m bisexual) song





	Because Love is Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all the LGBT people reading this — whether you’re out or not. I love you so much, and you’re so valid. One day, you’ll be able to come out and go to Pride, and live your life! For now, enjoy these two dumbasses
> 
> This is also one of the worst fics I’ve written because I was rushing to get it out before pride month ended, but I waited until the last minute so shame on me.

Eric Bittle loved summertime. Summer, especially in Providence, meant an abundance of fresh fruit he could use in pies or make into jams, vacationers from all over the country and world he could chat up about their lives - and in turn gain their money as they bought some of his pastries - and finally, Pride. Back home in Georgia, Pride wasn’t a big thing, because being gay wasn’t something you promoted. However, in the North, there was Boston Pride, Providence Pride, and if he wanted to go all out, Provincetown had nearly an entire month of Pride during June. 

As soon as the first of June rolled around, the pride flags went up on the back wall - bi for Jack and gay for himself - as well as a few small ones as bunting along the counter, and a gay pride flag with the open flag out front. Bitty loved them - the flags attracted more people from the LGBT community into the bakery, which boosted his profit and gave him new people to talk to that he related to - plus they just looked pretty and brightened up the already bright and colorful shop. The bakery seemed to come alive in the summer, especially in June. However, there was always more to be wanted from the former Georgian. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you take a break?” Bitty coaxed, settling onto the couch and leaning into Jack. “I don’t know why you’re working so hard, school just ended.” 

“I’m just trying to set up my lesson plans for next year, Bits,” Jack mumbled, staring at his computer screen. “Some of the kids were talking about Pride. That’s coming up, right?” 

Bitty closed the laptop, climbing off the couch and going into the kitchen. “Mhm, next weekend. Now, dinner. You need a break and I want to spend time with my handsome husband.” 

“I should eat, yeah,” Jack nodded, following the shorter man into the kitchen. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast, unless you count the shake after the gym.”

“Jack!” Bitty cried, standing on his tip-toes to grab two plates from the cabinet. Why they were up so high, he’d never understand, but he figured it was because Jack liked seeing him reach and climb for things. “Good thing dinner is very filling and I brought home leftover mini pies for dessert. If you want them, of course.” 

Jack perked up slightly at the word ‘pie.’ “Trying to fatten me up now that I’m retired, eh, Bittle?” he chirped. 

“I would never!” Bitty cried, setting down the casserole dish. “Don’t you chirp me, Jack Zimmerman.” 

“I chirp you out of love, Bits,” Jack grinned as he cut off a piece from the casserole dish. “I got an offer from a rink and an organization to teach a hockey clinic to kids, preferably LGBT kids,” he started, taking a bite of dinner. 

“Oh, honey, that would be amazing!” Bitty grinned. 

Jack nodded, leaning back in his chair slightly to study Bitty’s face. “I know, and I want you to help me. I know it’s been a while since you’ve played, but I think it would be a great thing to -”

“Jack. I would love to.” 

\--- 

The kids were absolutely adorable. They ranged from ages five to seventeen, and oh my good Lord, they made Bitty want kids. Teaching with Jack was fun, and Bitty loved seeing how Jack’s face light up when the kids got something right. And, at the end, there was a small scrimmage - no checking of course - with the kids divided into teams based on age. No publicity around for the kids’ safety, either. 

“Well, that was fun,” Bitty smiled, picking up the equipment to put it in the closet. “I missed this.” 

Jack made his way over, placing a handful of sticks into a bucket on wheels. “Playing hockey?” 

“No. Spending time with you. And hockey, of course.” 

—-

“Sweetpea, are you almost ready?” Bitty called, tying his shoes. 

Jack walked out in his full bi attire, giving Bitty a questioning look. “I don’t understand why we have to do this,” he sighed. 

Bitty ran over, pecking Jack’s cheek. “It’s fun!” he smiled, adjusting the rainbow sunglasses on his head. “It’s Pride, it’s what we do!” 

“Did you close the bakery to come to this today?” Jack frowned. 

“No, Sweetheart, of course not! I have some of the employees running the main shop today and I have a booth at Pride that a couple people are running,” Bitty reassured, fixing Jack’s bandana. “Now, let's get a move on, we’re going to be late!” 

Providence Pride was unlike anything Bitty had ever seen. There were so many people - presumably from all over the state - crowded into this one area of the city, waving all sorts of flags. So many colors, so much acceptance, so much love. There was Atlanta Pride, sure, back home in Georgia, but he never attended because he wasn’t “out” out. In Providence, he had a boyfriend, a steady life, and Bitty hadn’t thought about being in the closet since back in college. It was wonderful. Bits of Delight did extremely well in sales, selling everything they had, plus more that had to be brought in. Cupcakes, brownies, pieces of pie, everything was gone. 

Bitty, however, was having the time of his life at Pride. The police officers were such gentlemen, giving any lost souls who found themselves stuck in the parade directions to where they needed to be, and there were dogs - so many dogs! He knew that Providence was a dog city, but not so many dogs that there was a parade dedicated just to the dogs that were in pride shirts, dogs in pride collars, even dogs with rainbow fur! He was sure he had died and gone to rainbow heaven. 

There was, of course, the occasional press photo because of Jack. Both Jack and Bitty knew to expect it, but ever since his retirement, the photo shoots had decreased drastically. However, since it was Pride, and it didn’t happen often - only once or twice a year - the two decided to give into the cameras. 

Climbing into bed that night, Bitty yawned with a smile as he curled up against Jack’s chest. “Pretty successful Pride, what do you think, honey?” 

“Considering you’re exhausted, I’d say so,” Jack chirped before pressing a kiss to Bitty’s hair. 

“‘Night, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Bits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
